Non-crimped, unidirectional fabrics are needed for certain structural applications, especially in the manufacture of portions of spacecraft and commercial aircraft. However, existing unidirectional fabrics often have limited uniformity that is necessary for aerospace quality needs. Furthermore, present day fabrics often do not have the impact resistance needed for aerospace applications.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a unidirectional fabric that is especially well suited for aerospace and commercial aircraft manufacturing applications. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a unidirectional fabric that has excellent end-to-end uniformity in fabric construction as well as excellent impact resistance once it is manufactured into a composite structural component.